TMNT christmas
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: Just the turtles and my OCs having a mini christmas party. for anyone wondering what Masuku o Kirikaeru is, it's a tradition where the girls are from that you switch masks with the one you love, if they accept, then you're dating them.


"Last christmas, I gave you my heart." It was christmas at the female turtle's lair. Cece was putting up ornaments on the tree, Sakrina was hanging up the hook for the wreath, Reena was getting ready to toss the wreath, Laila was in the kitchen helping Tora make some chocolate chip cookies. Laila walked out into the living room once she put the cookies in the oven. Reena tossed the wreath and it landed on the hook.

"Nice aim, Reena" Reena jumped, her light blue hair nearly falling out of her ponytail. Laila smirked as she ran her fingers through her red hair,taking off her black mask in the process. Sakrina was helping Cece put the ornaments up, though one ended up stuck in her blonde hair, her light green mask stuck on the tree. Cece rolled her eyes at her younger sister, her brunette bangs falling in her eyes. Then the door opened and Casey and April walked in.

"Hey, nice place!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Laila walked over, her hair covering one of her gray eyes.

"Hey, ginger!" April smiled before giving Laila a noogie. Casey looked at them confused before April let go of Laila, and walked into the living room. Casey followed and Laila turned around and smirked at April. April knew the smirk & ran to catch up with Reena, who was skateboarding around the lair. Then Splinter showed up.

"Hi, Splinter." Splinter bowed.

"My sons will be here soon, is Tora-chan here?"

"Hai, hang on."

In Tora's room, Tora was trying so hard to look good that she didn't even notice her oldest daughter, Laila, leaning against the doorway.

"Laila, you know better than to barge in."

"Whatever, your boyfriend's here" Laila replied before walking out of the room. When she got back, Leo,Raph,Donnie,Mikey and all their friends were hustling about. Tora and Splinter were in her dojo, doing who knows what. Mikey was skateboarding around the lair, Donnie was in the lab with Cece, Leo and Reena were in the other room, Raph was arguing with Casey and Sakrina was leaning against the wall. She was watching Mikey skateboard around the lair.

"You like him don't you?" Sakrina jumped and noticed Laila leaning against the wall. Laila was wearing Raph's mask since they already switched for Anata no masuku o kirikaeru. Where the girls were from, it was a symbol that you liked, or even loved somebody.

"Y-Yeah," Sakrina blushed and Laila smiled.

"Why don't you ask if you want to Masuku o Kirikaeru?" Sakrina's blushed grew darker and Laila smirked. Her younger sister was so easy to break.

"Are you crazy? He'll say no!"

"Who'll say no? For what?" Mikey was right there and Laila walked off, to find Raph and leave the two alone.

"It's n-nothing Mikey" Sakrina tried so hard to hide her blush but failed.

"I'm glad you blush a lot," Mikey smiled, "because you're so gorgeous when you blush." Sakrina's eyes widened and as soon as Mikey noticed some mistletoe. He led Sakrina into another room to be alone.

"That won't end well" Raph mumbled as he and Laila watched the two go into another room alone.

"Yeah, everyone's getting paired up tonight." Laila smirked as they came back with switched masks. Sakrina was hiding behind Mikey.

"Thanks for setting us up, Laila"

"Mondaiarimasen, itsu demo" Mikey walked away with Sakrina, leaving April,Casey,Splinter,Tora, Leo, Reena, Cece and Donnie in the living room.

"So,anyone wanna watch a movie?" Casey asked,sitting on the couch, his arm around April,or almost.

"Sure, you boys pick one" Laila went into the other room. April laid her head back on the couch and blushed while moving away from Casey. Laila walked back in with a camera, laughing.

"Ginger!" April smirked and her and Laila Casey chose a horror movie, Reena punched him right in the back of the neck.

"NO horror movies."

"Alright,whatever, i'll go in my room and watch one,coming Raph?"

"Sure,why not?

After everyone had left or gone to bed, it was just Tora and Splinter.

"Your sons remind me of Sensei, in a way." Tora mumbled, thinking about the time when she witnessed Master Yoshi's death.

"Yeah, your kids remind me of you."

"Techinally,Splinter,they're not kids anymore." Tora yawned and laid down,falling asleep.

"Night,Tora"

"Night,Splinter-kins."


End file.
